Processes for the hydrogenation of nitriles to produce amines using Raney cobalt catalyst containing chromium as a promoter are described in EPO patent application No. 0,212,986 assigned to W. R. Grace & Co. Among the nitriles mentioned are 2-methylglutaronitrile. This system employs an amine moderator which is soluble in the solvent employed to dissolve the nitrile.
Drake U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,799 discloses the hydrogenation of nitriles using Raney metal catalyst: nickel, and/or cobalt promoted with Group VIB metals, chromium, molybdenum and tungsten. The nitrile is contacted with hydrogen, ammonia, water and the catalyst.